Press Play ( Pewdiepie X Reader )
by EmmyFics
Summary: You're at your worst stages and last breaths, but when someone you look up to is going through the same battles, you decide to fight with him. Pewdiepie x reader
1. Chapter 1

You yawn aloud, slightly looking down at the clock in the car as your approach the intersection. "Only 3:24AM.. Well, that's not as bad as last week when I went out for a late night coffee at 5AM."

The light turns green and you turn, driving down the empty and dark roads of London calmly. You decide to turn the radio on, beginning to hum along to the songs. Then, you started thinking of where to go. You're not able to go back to house because you'd just wake up Mark, your best friend, whom you've come to consider your brother over the many years you've lived together.

You suggested maybe shopping although that's out of the question because no stores are open at this hour, but it's not like you needed anything anyways. You tend to do your shopping with Mark.

A few minutes passes of rejected ideas, and you sigh : "Meh.. Guess I'll just drive the neighbourhood for the night."

The music softly plays as you drive and you enjoy yourself. You look down at the clock again after a few gloomy songs.

"4:12AM?.. Maybe I should head back. I do have work early in the morning." You grunt to yourself, turning the car around the block. Your eyes suddenly catch something.

"Huh?" You question aloud, quickly passing what seemed to be a man waving at your car. "Was... Was that Mark?"

You considered it for a moment. The person seemed around his height, similar styled clothing.. You hesitate, but you make a sharp U-turn instead of turning the next right and drive yourself up to the man.

As you approach him, you roll down your window.

When you see him, you confirm that it's not Mark.. But, the man seems to have his face covered under a beanie with some ruffled, dirty hair stick out around the edges.

You've always grown up with a friendly, understanding and helpful personality, so it's in your nature to speak and try to help the poor man.

"I.. Sir? Are you alright?" You ask, trying to get a glimpse of his face. He doesn't answer. You think up another question. "Do you need a ride?.. Or something?"

The man sniffles and stops his tears, taking a moment to give you a slight nod. You smile at him. "Come on in, then."

The man mumbles something which sounds like "Thank you" and slips in to the car. He has a shaggy sweater on and some dark shorts and just by the way he slopped his head, he seemed to have had if rough awhile.

You start the car back up and begin to drive.

For a few minutes, the car is silent and the world outside is too, but you find yourself needing to break the silence.

"I.. Uhh, where do you need to go?" You hesitate to ask, the sentence spat out shaky. From the corner of your eye you make out him shaking his head.

"To..be honest.. I don't know." His voice is so deep and depressing and you find your heart dropping to it. Anything that has ever been sad has somehow just made yourself sink in to a lost mood and this was surely a moment for that kind of reaction.

"Maybe you should come over to my place? Grab a-"

"A coffee. I'm in the mood for it." He cuts you off, voice more settle than it was. Your focus goes back up a bit.

"Sure. Anyplace in particular you'd like to-"

"Turn right."

You sharply turn right and you appear on a street that has a funny brown light near the end.

"There's a coffee shop...down there." He stutters, a little guilty on how demanding he just was for he had cut you off a second time. Though, honestly you didn't mind. Something in his voice eased your mind. So, you decided to drive in.


	2. Chapter 2

You and the man approach the coffee shop with a very boring title, and head in.

"Empty, though, that was expected." He mutters, approaching the counter and waiting for a man to appear to take his order.

You take a look at the man from behind. You can now make out he has dirty-blonde, messy hair from what sticks out from his beanie. Though, you wanted to see his face.

"When he turns.." You mumble to yourself.

The man finishes ordering, smiling and paying the tired worker. He then grabs his coffee and slips around you, making it unable to catch his eye or even a glimpse of his face. You'd turn around, but that would be too creepy, so you just order a coffee.

The worker almost immediately hands it to you, you pay, and you sit with the man. He's got his hands covering his face and his drink has not been slightly sipped.

He's crying.

You're at a struggle for words, but you think of something. You open your mouth to speak but then his hands leave his face, wiping the tears as they collapse down on to the table and his face becomes visible.

Whatever you were about to say becomes oblivion and you're eyes become locked on him, speechless.

The man you ended up picking up on the street, broken and sad and ended up at a coffee shop with?

He.. Was... Pewdiepie.

He hasn't looked back at you yet, but he manages to do a manly chuckle to nothing while looking at the ground and you snap inside.

"I-" the word spits out quickly and loudly and he shoots his head up at you. You flush red.

He quirks a brow at you. "You alright?" His voice soothes your indescribable feeling and you swallow.

"Y-yes. Sorry." You nervously respond, fixing your hair a bit. "Are..are you?"

He smiles, his nose widening with the smile. Although, after a moment, his smile breaks in to pain and... damn, could you ever feel it.

You really want to say something but you can't. You don't know what has happened to him and it may be best to just not say anything of yourself at all. So, you end up doing what you became best at. Speaking with your actions.

You reach out your hand across the table just far enough for him to notice it. He looks up at you, eyes burnt of the past, and he breathes in, takes your hand, then breathes out. You tilt your head at him with a supportive smile.

"Thank you." He tries his best at choking the words up. "I-I.. I'm Felix."

You can't hide the fact that you know him, you thought that would, in-a-way, be a type of lie.

"I know."

Felix's eyes kind of open up a bit at you.

"Great... Now he knows your a fan and he won't-" your thoughts vanish as his hand holds yours tightly in his, and your eyes slip up to a giant grin spread across his beautiful face.

Oh, wow... How he did that well.

"I didn't catch your name, though. I gave you mine.. I deserve yours."

His voice lightens your depressed mood and you nod positively.

"My name is (y/n)." You say with confidence.

"And?.." He smirks.

"And what?"

A chuckle escapes his smiled lips. "Tell me more about yourself, (y/n)!.. Please?" His voice dropped as he asked at the end of the sentence.

Your eyes kind of lock with his and you're lost in his gaze. "I..I.." Is all that manages to be said from you. Felix accepts that.

"I guess.. That's a hard start? Eh?"

You nod.

"Well.. Can I ask you something? Kind of a favour?"

You nod again. He looks embarrassed.

"Do.. You have an extra bed in your house? I'm kind of.. Let's just say, lost? And I'm in need of a place to stay.."

Your heart flutters at the idea of him staying at your house, but if also emerges a ton of questions that you do not bitch to ask. So, you nod.

"I... Thank you." Felix smiles.

You check the time, releasing your hand from his.

"Oh god.. We should get to my house before Mark wakes up." You quickly state, standing yourself up and leaving your untouched coffees. "Come on!"

Felix agrees quickly, even though you know he's clueless to what you just said. He follows you back outside, waving to the worker and walk to the car's doors, opening them and quickly jumping in. You turn it on and put it in drive almost immediately, and are off back to your home.

Though, you're still speechless in your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

You just let the fact that the dirty-blonde, swedish youtuber you have come to idolize and look up to was sitting beside you, in your car, and you were taking him to your house even though you just met him personally.

"Would I do this if it was another man? A stranger or not an idol?" You ask yourself silently. Honestly, if it were day time you might've not even let Felix stay. Was it the heat of the moment? Or did you lose yourself?

You shake it off almost immediately at the start of the radio.

"-not the best of weather, but chins up!" Blasts from the speakers of the car and your hand shoots to the volume to turn it down so it could just be a background noise.

"Hmm, weather hasn't been the best, that's a fact." Felix states from his seat, leaning himself against the window.

This can't be the way he would be acting if he wasn't in such a.. Mood. There's just no way.

Your eyes fully focus back on the road, but you can't help but ask to yourself: "what happened to him?"

You pull into your driveway and park the car, pulling the keys out.

"Here we are." You sigh, taking a moment to see the house and notice the front lights are turned off. Mark must have done that because the sun will be rising shortly.

"Come on." You say comfortably and get yourself out of the car.

The man gets out from the other side of you and you lock your car up, then you start to wall to the side of the house where there's another entrance to your house than the front. You personally prefer using the side entrance aside the front because of Harris, your yorkee who's always sleeping beside the front door.

Unlocking the door, you slip yourself into the house where there's a little area to stand and kick off your shoes into the closet on the right.

Felix follows in behind you and does the same.

"Just over there." You give him a smile and gesture him to his left where the entrance to the kitchen is.

He gives you a nod and walks up the steps, but takes his time to notice all the photos and pictures on the wall.

Mostly art.

"Damn," he laughs, "who's that hottie?"

I follow his pointing finger to find a drawing of himself. You giggle and your cheeks turn pink.

"I don't know." You reply sarcastically. He chuckles and continues up the stairs.

"(Y/n)? Is that you?" A familiar voice comes from upstairs.

"Yeah! Hurry down! I want to introduce you to someone!" You call back, taking a seat on a stool beside the counter. Felix sits himself beside you.

"Mark?" He asks, remembering my words from earlier. You nod and can't help yourself but smile because he was listening to your nonsense back at the cafe.

Moments later, a tanned and tall, black spiky haired man emerges from the hall that connects into the kitchen.

"Hey-" his eyes widen when he realizes the man you had brought home. He just stutters on his hey as he holds in his inner-fangirl. You smile.

"This is Felix." You lean back to let him be more visual then he already was. Felix gives Mark a friendly smile.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." Felix chuckles under his breath.

Mark gives the world another moment then snaps back to reality, approaching the both of you.

"I- well.. A pleasure to meet you face-to-face." Mark shares a wide grin and puts out a hand. Felix doesn't hesitate to shake it.

Before Mark goes asking questions like he tends to, you quickly make words : "You see, I was driving and I.. Mistook him for you, so I stopped. I was going to continue on but.. He seemed so hurt that I couldn't just leave him there. So, we stopped at a coffee shop and he had no place to stay so I invited him in."

Most of what you said was true, but Felix immediately came in.

"Actually, I asked to stay. She was kind enough to say yes. If it's a bother though I am sure I can-"

"No, it's quite alright." Mark cuts him off assuringly. "We do have an extra room we are not in use of - the guest one - and we'd be more than happy to have you stay for as long as you'd like."

Mark was always this nice and it was one thing you admired about him. He was always the best man he could be.

You turn to see Felix amazed with his kindness and he smiled a toothy smile.

"Thank you so much, I promise though that I won't be here too long." Felix says.

This makes your inner-fangirl frown but you probably wouldn't want to be a hassle either if the situation was vice-versa.

"Well, I'm best off to work." Mark states and grabs his house keys as well as his car keys. "(Y/n), show him around?" Mark smirks at you and you immediately flush red to what he was intending.

"I-I.. No problem." You mutter out.

Mark smiles and leaves.

Oh..my..god.


End file.
